Surprised (?)
by OrangeMint
Summary: "Saranghae, Min Yoongi. Thanks because you're being my star, thanks because you're being my love, thanks because you loving me so much. I'm sorry I can't be with you forever like I'm promise before" / [MinYoon/MinGa Fanfiction] Jimin!Top Yoongi!Bottom


Hari ini adalah hari kamis. Seorang gadis bernama Park Yoonji sedang berada direstoran untuk menyiapkan sesuatu.

 _"_ _Ambil bunga mawar merah, lalu taburkan kelopaknya di depan pintu. Taburkan semuanya sepanjang jalan dari pintu"_ ucap seseorang di dalam tab Yoonji. Yoonji pun mengangguk dan tersenyum lalu menurutinya. Yoonji pun mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga mawar lalu melepaskan kelopaknya dari dahannya dan menaburkannya di depan pintu.

 _"_ _Jangan lupakan balon dengan berwarna merah, Yoonji-ya!"_ lagi, Yoonji mengikuti apa kata suara seseorang itu. Yoongi mengambil balon-balon berwarna merah dan melepasnya agar balon-balon tersebut berterbangan di langit-langit restoran tersebut lalu setelahnya Yoonji tersenyum manis.

"Tolong aku menata ini" ucap Yoonji kepada salah satu pelayan perempuan yang ada disana. Yoonji dan pelayan itu pun menata meja dan kursi serta makanan yang harus di sajikan.

 _"_ _Dagingnya Yoonji-ya.. Don't forget okay?Itu adalah makanan favorit ibumu"_ Yoonji pun terkekeh. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa dengan daging sedangkan makanan favorit ibunya adalah daging.

 _"_ _Sekarang, taruh sebuket bunga mawar kuning di atas meja. Ini semua tidak akan lengkap tanpa itu"_ Yoonji pun lagi-lagi menurut dan menaruh sebuket mawar kuning itu diatas meja makan.

Setelahnya, Yoonji berjalan menuju jendela yang tak jauh dari ia menata meja makan tadi. Menatap langit untuk beberapa detik lalu mengeluarkan benda persegi pipih berwarna hitam lalu mengetik sesuatu di benda itu.

 **~OrangeMint~**

Yoongi sedang berkeliling kota karena hari ini ia sedang libur. Di tengah perjalanannya menikmati pemandangan kota, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi menandakan pesan masuk. Yoongi pun mengambil handphonenya dari saku celananya.

 **From : My girl**

 **"** **Mom, datang ke restoran yang biasa kita datangi sekarang. Penting"**

Yoongi pun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu terkekeh.

"Anak ini bisa-bisanya menyuruh orang tuanya begini" ucap Yoongi lalu berjalan ke arah restoran yang kebetulan tidak jauh dari tempat Yoongi berdiri.

Saat Yoongi sampai di depan pintu restoran tersebut, tiba-tiba langsung disambut oleh pelayang perempuan dan membawa Yoongi ke suatu ruangan dan mempersilahkannya masuk. Tanpa ragu, Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

Yoongi membuka pintu perlahan, betapa terkejutnya Yoongi melihat isi ruangan tersebut.

"Mom" panggil seseorang dan Yoongi langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara. Yoongi bingung sekarang.

"Ya, Yoonji. Ada apa?" ucap Yoongi. Tanpa menjawab apapun Yoonji memberikan sebuket mawar kuning. Yoongi pun semakin bingung.

"Mom, duduklah dulu" ucap Yoonji dan Yoongi menurut saja. Setelahnya Yoonji menaruh sebuah tab di depan Yoongi. Yoongi pun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung lalu menatap Yoonji. Yoonji hanya member kode agar ia melihat tab yang Yoonji letakan di depan Yoongi.

 _"_ _Hyung"_ setelah suara itu terdengar, atensi Yoongi sepenuhnya kepada tab tersebut.

 _"_ _Hyung, happy anniversary kita yang ke sembilan"_ Yoongi pun menatap Yoonji dengan mata ber air.

 _"_ _Hyung maafkan aku tidak bisa berada disana disaat bahagia ini. Aku mengandalkan Yoonji untuk ini dan kami sudah merencanakannya sejak bulan februari dan sekarang kau melihat ini di bulan agustus bukan ?"_ setelahnya terdengar kekehan seseorang itu, Dia Park Jimin. Kekasih sekaligus suami Yoongi yang sudah meninggalkannya sejak tiga bulan yang lalu.

 _"_ _Hyung,ku harap kau bahagia tanpa diriku disampingmu. Aku tahu dari awal sebenarnya aku ini tidak pantas untukmu yang terlalu sempurna. Penyakit sialan ini yang membuatku pergi dari mu."_ Yoongi tidak bisa membendung air matanya, Yoongi menangis sepuasnya sedangkan Yoonji hanya mengelus-elus punggung mommy nya itu.

 _"_ _Hyung, ingat tidak ? Saat pertama kali kita bertemu ? Kau yang sok jual mahal terhadapku yang nyatanya kau sudah jatuh padaku juga ? Itu sungguh lucu hyung"_

 _"_ _Dan juga kau harus mengingat bagaimana kita bertemu Yoonji"_ setelahnya hanya terdengar suara kekehan di dalam tab itu.

 _"_ _Hyung, aku memang tidak ada di sampingmu sekarang, tapi kau harus tahu jika aku akan selalu berada disisimu"_

 _"_ _Saranghae, Min Yoongi. Thanks because you're being my star, thanks because you're being my love, thanks because you loving me so much. I'm sorry I can't be with you forever like I'm promise before"_

 _"_ _Sekali lagi. Min Yoongi, aku akan selalu mencintaimu sampai kapanpun"_

 _"_ _Saranghae"_

Video itupun berakhir, Yoongi menangis sejadi-jadinya dan memeluk Yoonji.

"Mom, jangan menangis.." ucap Yoonji sambil mengusap-usap punggung Yoongi.

"Daddy pasti sedih melihat mommy begini" lanjut Yoonji lalu menatap mommy-nya itu. "Ayo makan. Dan berbahagialah. Itu pesan daddy!" ucap Yoonji lagi lalu tersenyum manis dan membuat Yoongi tersenyum juga.

"Terimakasih Yoonji-ya, aku tak tahu jika tidak ada kau bagaimana jadinya"

* * *

 ** _Because love that never end until whenever. I always loving you although we're not life in the same place. I love you until the end of my life. And I'll fall in love with you again in the next life and always like that. Because my home is your heart._**

 ** _Park Jimin_**

* * *

Author's note

Ini kegabutan diriku saat tidak bisa tidur sampai sahur TT entahlah pengen biking sedih malah gajadi sedih TT WARNING! BAHASA INGGRIS NGACO MASIH BELAJAR MIYANE TT

Tolong perbaiki inggrisku kakak kakak TT dan maafkan FF gajelas ini TT sekian dari sayahh. Kecup kering buat kalian /mwah.

Oh iya terakhir, disini Yoonji itu bukan anak kandung yha TT temuan Jimin dan Yoongi ehee :3

Satu lagi. Ini terinspirasi dari iklan *-*


End file.
